Echo Gipsy
Echo Gipsy is an American Mark-6 Jaeger and the first to see action in the second Kaiju War. History Early History and First Deployment Built as a precaution for a possible Second Kaiju War, the USA proceeded to rebuild the iconic Jaeger as both a tribute to the last Jaeger to fall in the Kaiju War and as propaganda. It started construction in late 2025, and was completed in April 15th 2027. It was launched on the next day, with the original Gipsy Danger pilots, Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori, the newlywed couple. Although its launch receives rather negative reception, the next day, the Second Kaiju War begins and Echo Gipsy is put to the test. It was dropped by a V-50 Jumphawk team into the path of KCFV-2 Breacher, the second ever Category 5 Kaiju. Assisted by B-1B Lancer bombers launching JASSAMs, Echo Gipsy is able to fend off the Kaiju with its GD7 Chain Swords and finish it off with its I-19A2 Plasmacasters. UN Kaiju Defense Force Combat History Echo Gipsy is the first Jaeger to be launched by the United Nations Kaiju Defense Force. It was stationed at the Los Angeles shatterdome, where it fought KCFV-6 Forkarm solo on October 14 2027. With assistance from KDF forces, it takes down its second kill with relative ease. It then took down another Category Five Kaiju on February 19 2028, KCFV-9 Scourger with KDF assistance- KCFV-10 Cerberus was killed by KDF warships before it made it to the Hong Kong Miracle Mile. The fourth deployment it saw was in May 15 2028, where it was rushed via prototype-stage a XV-88 Valkyrie team with the rebuilt Striker Eureka, now named Echo Striker. They make it to Oahu, Hawaii before KCFV-14 Talonarm reached the Miracle Mile. Already weakened by KDF warships, the Kaiju stood no chance against the two Mark 6 and Mark 7 Jaeger working together which took it out in a matter of minutes. Equipment Operating System Echo Gipsy is commanded by the Blue Spark II 1.1, the next generation in Jaeger interfaces. Its most significant improvement is the addition of Kaiju tactic predictions based on KDF Kaiju Science's drifts with fragments of Kaiju brain. Energy Core Echo Gipsy is powered by General Atomics Arc-11 4th generation Liquid Thorium Fluoride Molten Salt-based reactor, a type of nuclear fission reactor that can use its fuel much more efficiently, emits less radiation, and is far safer than previous 3rd generation reactors. It is cooled by a vortex turbine, which can also be used to purge the reactor of its fuel- Molten fissionable salt at over 800K is very nasty against anything, even Kaiju biology. Weapons I-19A2 Plasmacaster (2) Mounted internally in Echo Gipsy's two forearms, the I-19A2 is the improved version of the original I-19. It includes the most recent plasma acceleration technology, which gives it improved effective range. It also has a shorter recharge time, thanks to its Arc-11 LTFR. GD7 Chain Sword (2) Wrist-mounted and retractable, the GD7 Chain Sword is the most recent improvement of the GD6 Chain Sword. It now uses superheated Tungsten as its blade material, making it far more deadly. this is not officially cofirmed with wiki